Knot on the Doors
Knot on the Doors is a season 117 episode of HTFF. Plot Carol is seen knitting inside her house with her cocoa drink next to her. Right before she drinks it, she hears someone knocking her door, revealed to be Sweet and Sour Berry. Carol does not remember when she had invited them but lets them in anyway. She later sees Kitty Kat and Frills coming along with them while Hedgey is behind them. Hedgey enters her house and is surprised to see Carol's house filled with yarn and thread hanging or tied around the house. Meanwhile, Roger is seen quietly sneaking into her house before Carol closes the door. Carol is thinking what she is going to do while watching Kitty playing with the yarn ball, the Berry Sisters are practicing their dancing at the living room, while Hedgey ends up getting his quills stuck on the threads. Carol decides to make some hot cocoa for the guests, unaware of Roger sitting on her chair, drinking her cocoa. Meanwhile, Isra is seen running outside of Carol's house and Kitty Kat is seeing him through the window. She decides to show the yarn ball to Isra, causing Isra to jump into the window to play with it. While Carol has come back from the kitchen with hot cocoa, she sees Roger on her chair and drinking her cocoa. After few seconds of thinking, Carol finally realizes what Roger is actually doing. She begins either trying to warn him or giving the cocoa to others, until Roger spills the drink on her yarn. Carol throws the tray with hot cocoa into the floor and quickly tries to pull Roger from her chair. Roger is angered by her and walks into a random room instead, but is tripped by multiple threads and the spilled cocoa before crashing into another random room. The panicked Carol is trying to find a way to clean her yarn and goes to several doors inside her house, causing even more mess with the threads. Hedgey succeeds in freeing himself from the threads only to gasp when he sees the house has gotten messier. He tries to find scissors. He opens a room, where he sees Roger's corpse tied around with threads and impaled by multiple needles. Hedgey is shocked and tries to leave the house as soon as possible, but the front door is now tied up by the threads. Carol is still trying to find something that can clean her yarn that she knitted. The end part of her yarn is actually tied to the front door. Hedgey is trying to push it, while Carol is trying to pull her yarn off the door. Sour Berry calls Carol to see her and Sweet Berry's dancing performance but Carol ignores her. Sour goes closer to Carol until the threads snap and split Sour into pieces. Hedgey finally forces his way out of the house where he ends up rolling downhill before getting run over by a truck. wasn't here.]]Sweet Berry is seen trying to dance, unaware of her sister's death. She later steps on a sliced part of Sour and is almost tripped by it while trying to balance on it. Kitty is still playing with the yarn balls with Isra, unaware of the mess they made. Sweet Berry succeeds in getting away from the sliced body part only to be later tripped by multiple yarn balls on the floor, kicking them at the same time. One of the balls is sent flying through Kitty's head before leaving the house via the window, causing Isra to follow it. Sweet Berry falls to the floor, cracking her head open. Carol is trying to get into her own room but the door to it is also tied by the threads. Meanwhile, Frills is inside Carol's room and opens the closet to see some clothes. The closet is also tied with threads and is connected to the door. As soon as Carol manages to open the door, a thread gets pulled from the closet, smashing it into a wall at the same time, killing Frills. Being oblivious to most things happened, Carol feels relieved as she finally found something that can clean her yarn. She later gets back into her chair and continues knitting before falling asleep, unaware of the chaos inside her house. Outside of the house, Salvia is seen trying to find Isra alone. He later sees Isra running towards him with the yarn ball covered in blood, ending the episode. Moral "It's better to have knitted and ripped than to have never knitted at all." Deaths *Roger is impaled by numerous needles. (death not seen) *Sour Berry is sliced into pieces by the threads. *Hedgey is run over by a truck. *A yarn ball is sent flying through Kitty Kat's head. *Sweet Berry's head is cracked open. *Frills is crushed by a closet. Trivia *The title is derived from the phrase "knock on the doors". *Pesty is seen as a picture on the truck, which is actually a pest control truck. *This marks Hedgey's first kill, and most likely Sweet Berry's first solo kill. *This episode reveals that Carol's home is mostly messy, filled with threads and yarn. Category:Season 117 episodes Category:Fan Episodes